Puckerberry Records
by KittyGoddess415
Summary: Puck and Rachel co-own a record label, and a ton of sexual tension. AU/futurefic, complete. Continued on LJ on 2/14/10.


**Title**: Puckerberry Records

**Pairing,Character(s)**: Puck/Rachel

**Rating**: R/light NC-17

**Word Count**: 3509

**Spoilers**: None, really. It's AU, though it could just be a futurefic.

**Summary**: For gl0ry_gl0ry, who wanted elevator!sex. Sorry it took me longer to get to than I thought, hope it's worth the wait! 3 Puck and Rachel co-own a record label, and a ton of sexual tension.

**A.N.: **NOT Part of "The Games They Play" Universe. Though, that's in the works. ;)

***

"This is Suchin Pak for MTV News, here with the co-owners of everyone's favorite indie label, Puckerberry Records, Noah Puckerman and Rachel Berry. Guys, tell us how exactly you've become the hottest ticket to the Billboard Top 100?"

Rachel Berry swung her glossy brunette locks over her shoulder, smiling and delivering her response directly to camera. "Noah and I have been musically intertwined since we were twelve years old, at the Lima Jewish Community Center after school, playing and enjoying music together. When we both found ourselves at Juilliard, that musical partnership flourished, and here we are." _For better or worse._

"And Noah, how do you two pick your artists? Your ear for undiscovered artists is unmatched." She leaned forward in her director's chair, crossing her legs and resting her head on her hand, leaning her elbow on the top leg.

Noah "Puck" Puckerman gave his trademark smirk, the one that had young ingénues on their knees for more than just a record contract. "It's all a matter of taste, sweetheart, and we have it in spades. Berry and I look for _real_ talent, singer/songwriters with a passion for what they do. We just seem to get lucky. And I enjoy getting lucky," he said suggestively, the smirk tilting just that bit more.

Rachel rolled her eyes under cover of her hair. _Incorrigible._

"Rachel, let me ask the one question that's on everyone's minds. What is between you and your newest fledgling, Finn Hudson?"

_Damn it. _Rachel blushed prettily, ducking her head shyly. "Finn is extremely talented, and we're getting to know each other, that's all."

_Please, he single-handedly keeps Autotune in business. _"In the biblical sense?" he murmured sarcastically.

Rachel glared at him through her smile, leaning in close to whisper in his ear. "Grow up," she hissed.

"Audrina Patridge. Dianna Agron. Naya Rivera. Lea Michele. Sound vaguely familiar there, Noah? Considering how quickly they came and went, I don't know if they would…"

Rachel snickered, covering with a cough. She concealed her smile behind her hand. _Turnabout is fair play at least..._

His smirk didn't falter as he replied simply. "Look, they were all awesome. They really were. And I hope the best for all of them. But I still haven't found the one who can keep me interested."

"Might help if you stuck around for more than wham bam and ma'am," Rachel whispered, amused.

Puck glared at Rachel briefly before turning back to the camera with a smirk. "I'm not in the business of leading women on. I break it off as soon as I feel myself drifting. I make no promises. This is 2020, we're all big girls and boys. Well," he lowered his voice suggestively, "some are bigger than others…"

Rachel slapped his arm. "My apologies, Suchin, Noah occasionally forgets he's not twelve and breasts are attached to actual people. Honestly, we've been quite fortunate in being able to attract the…what is it Noah calls it, the 'right brand of crazy' to join us here at Puckerberry."

Suchin smiled to camera. "Sure seems like your brand of crazy is _our _brand of crazy. I'm Suchin Pak for MTV News."

The camera shut off and Rachel's smile turned to a grimace as she turned to her partner. "That was an interesting comment, Noah, what business is it of yours how involved Finn and I are?"

"The same business it is of _yours_ if I'm not Mr. Commitment and shit."

"Fine," she bit out. "You leave me be, I'll do the same."

"My fucking pleasure," he growled lowly.

"Guys that was great!" Suchin came over with a wide smile. "Your banter cracks me up every time. You two are just too much."

Rachel stood from her seat, flipping her hair over her shoulder to whack Noah in the face. "Thank you, Suchin, it's a pleasure as always. I'm so glad we have your support!" She air-kissed Suchin on both cheeks as she walked back to her office.

"And Suchin…any time you want to add your name to the list…" Puck smirked and blew her a kiss as he followed Rachel from the room.

Rachel passed her assistant in the hallway and sighed. "Kurt, can you give Suchin the Puckerberry gift bag, with the extra Puck sympathy goodies too?"

Kurt Hummel rolled his eyes as he brushed his bangs to the side. "Surely, darling, did Puck show up to the interview instead of Noah?"

She only shook her head. "He _always_ shows up to the interviews. No one knows Noah is anything other than a womanizing ass with an ear for music but us."

"And that's just how I like it," the man himself affirmed. "I take great care with my public persona."

"Your public persona has _crabs_," Rachel sniped, and slammed her office door behind her to Kurt's laughter.

Kurt shook his head. "You just love getting under her skin, Puck. Have you ever stopped to think why that is?"

"Get lost, Beyonce," he snarked, shoving the well-coiffed fashionista down the hall towards the MTV crew. He threw open Rachel's door and flopped into one of her office chairs. "So that went well."

"It always does, Noah, the interviewers love how we pick and poke at each other and still manage to make beautiful music," she said distractedly, checking her email. "Is there something you needed?"

"Less Autotune."

Rachel rolled her eyes and looked over at him. "Finn appeals to a certain demographic which we are trying to cultivate, Noah, and you know it. Or have you forgotten about your little blonde cheerleader?"

"Hey, at least Fabray can sing, all right? She's the girl next door."

"You mean the _bitch _next door," Rachel muttered, typing furiously. "Damn it…"

"What? Rach, what?"

"I have to smooth some feathers at Rolling Stone…who the heck is Sabrina Rubin? And why…" She looked at him over her desk, features darkening dangerously. "Noah…"

_Sabrina…Sabrina…Oh, shit. _"I…may have…"

She slammed her hand down on her desk. "Damn it, Noah, haven't we talked about this?! You stay away from industry people! You can't just content yourself with a parade of teeny bopper starlets?" She shoved back from her desk, and stalked out past him. "Kurt!" she hollered, striding towards the elevator.

"Queen B?" Kurt fell into step beside her.

"Call Astor Wines, have them messenger the wine and champagne parting package to Rolling Stone, attention Sabrina Rubin, and I'm going to be out for the rest of the afternoon," she bit out. Pressing the down button repeatedly, she tapped her foot impatiently.

Kurt hustled over with her jacket and purse. "You might want these, darling."

Rachel rolled her neck. "Thank you, Kurt, yes."

Noah joined her waiting for the elevator. "Rach, I'm –"

She held up a hand. "Just save it, Noah. You sleep with anything on two legs, without any regard for what we're trying to build here! I'm getting sick of cleaning up your messes, and if it weren't for the fact that we're so damn successful, I'd stop trying." She hit the button again. "Damn it, is the elevator broken again?"

He looked up to see the elevator indicator on "B". "Look, Berry, B, just for you."

"_Ugh!_ B for _broken_ you mean…stupid historic building…"

"Listen, Rach, I really am –"

"Noah, enough already, I don't need your apology, I need you to quit mixing business into your pleasure!"

"Oh, _you_'_re _the one to talk, trying to bed Hudson. You think if you sleep with him his voice will sound less like a pre-pubescent boy's?"

"Oh, you are _unbelievable._" She let out a frustrated groan, her heels eating up the hallway as she headed for the freight elevator.

Puck followed. "Damn it, Rach, you gotta cut me some slack, I've gotten better at it, but –"

"But you're still that little boy who just wants everything," she griped, pressing the call button for the freight elevator. "Eighth floor, they said, with a view," she muttered.

"And you're still that girl who hates to share, hates to have anything out of control. The fuck did you think you were signing on with when you agreed to start this?"

"Thank goodness," she mumbled as the elevator arrived. She stepped inside and turned to glare at him. "I thought, Noah, that at some point you would grow the hell up!" She reached up to the strap to pull the elevator door shut, grunting with effort. "Shit!"

Puck climbed in after her and pulled it closed easily. "You cursed, Rach. You _never _curse."

"You know what? I'm sick and tired of you thinking you know me so damn well. You are so captivated by your pursuit of breasts that for you to think you know anything about me now is amazing."

"Rach–"

"If I'm spending time with Finn Hudson, it's only because my so-called friend and partner is too busy trying to play hide the salami with anything over a B cup –"

"Rachel–"

"- and one of us has to actually _try_ here! Lucky you, you show up to studio, you mix, you leave in time to make the rounds at the clubs, but who the hell pays the bills, huh? Who makes sure the records are shipped and the staff gets paid? Who books the appearances and who cleans up when you shit all over it?"

"Listen –"

"I am just _over it_, Noah, I can't drink many more glasses of prosecco, letting the latest broken heart cry on my shoulder, I just wish you would find someone who was enough for you to just _stop _already and it's –"

He whirled on her with a heated glare. "Where the fuck is this coming from, huh? Like I haven't been here? I stay late every night doing those mixdowns that get us attention. You love the details, that's what you've always loved, the micromanaging, the nitpicking –"

"But it gets _old,_ Noah, I want some excitement in my _own_ life, not just vicariously through yours! So yes, maybe I _have_ been dabbling myself, but what –"

"What?" He stopped cold, hit the emergency stop button and stalked towards her. "What do you mean, _dabbling?_"

"Why the hell did you stop the elevator? Noah –"

He towered above her, forcing her to step back. "What do you mean, _dabbling_, Rachel?"

Her hand fluttered to her throat as she retreated another step. "I mean I've been trying to see what _you_ see in all of those random hook ups, how you find them so fulfilling…"

"You _what?_" He took another step towards her. "Are you fucking _sleeping around?_ You want me to have to clean up _your_ messes, is that what this is?"

"Oh, get over yourself, I just – God, sometimes I just _need_ something, to take the edge off, to remind me I'm a _woman_ too, not just your sexless accountant and hookup wrangler."

"You _are _fucking around," he growled, stepping closer again.

This time she stood her ground. "And what the _fuck_ is it to you if I am? You've been sleeping your way through the phone book! What kind of crazy double standard –"

"It's not you, Rach, that kind of –"

"How the hell would you know anymore?"

"I _know_ you, you haven't changed. You never change."

"To you, Noah, _to you_ I've never changed. But guess what, apparently men in New York can see more than the gold stars and the Celine Dion songs from when we were 12. Can you please release the damn elevator?"

"No." He stalked closer, smirking as she gave in and backed away. He kept moving towards her until she hit the wall.

"Noah –"

"You don't sleep around, it's not you, it's never been you. You're built for relationships, you're built to _last_."

"Fat lot of good it's done me, while I'm so busy running this place and keeping you from screwing it into the ground," she said breathily. "What are you doing?"

He leaned in, grabbing a lock of her hair in his hand. "You don't sleep around, Rachel, so what the fuck are you playing at?"

"I'm not _dead_, Noah, I need more than the memory of an orgasm…"

"_Noah, we shouldn_'_t…_"  
"_Shh…Rach, it_'_s only natural…and you feel so fucking good…_"

"Why did you leave?" he growled.

"What?"

"That night, why did you leave?"

"We were drunk, Noah, it was our first holiday party as a successful label, and obviously that wouldn't have happened had we not been. I wanted to avoid the awkwardness; we're too good as friends to screw it up."

"How do you know?" He tugged on the hair until she looked into his eyes. "How do you know it wouldn't have happened?"

"What do you mean?" she frowned at him.

"I mean how the hell do you know that I _haven_'_t _wanted that? How do you know that I didn't want you, that I didn't know what I was doing?"

"Wh-_what?_"

He fisted a hand in her hair. "Did you tell Sabrina you'd be right over?"

"Wh-what? No, I…Noah, what are you –"

"You presume too fucking much, Rach," he growled, and leaned in to take her mouth.

Rachel moaned into him, her purse dropping to the floor from nerveless fingers.

He deepened the kiss, licking at her lips until they parted, tongue sweeping in to plunder, groaning as he pressed closer. He pulled back the span of a breath. "You tell me right now, how fucking sure are you that I don't want you?"

She whimpered at the loss of his lips. "Noah," she breathed, disbelief and desire coloring her tone.

He nipped at her lower lip and dove back in, ripping her coat off her shoulders. Gasping for air, he confessed, "I _found _the fucking girl, Rach, and _she_ left _me_."

Her hands wriggled desperately , wrists trapped by her sleeves. With a fierce shove, she freed her arms and grabbed his collar. "She left before you could leave _her_, damn it, because there was no way –"

He shook his head, taking her lips again, moaning into her as he shuddered. "You _always_ sold yourself short," he swore softly. "Goddamn it, Rach," he sighed.

"Wait," she pleaded. "You mean…_Noah_…"

"You're a fucking _idiot,_ Rachel. It's a fucking miracle you haven't destroyed the label," he growled. He shoved his lips against hers, biting until she whimpered. "_Fuck,_"he groaned.

She wrapped her hands tighter into his collar, arching into his body. "I'm a fucking idiot," she agreed. "How can I make it up to you?"

He cupped her face in his hands, kissing her desperately. Pushing away, he gasped, "Did you tell her you were coming by?"

Shaking her head, Rachel's eyes dropped to his lips as she licked her own.

Noah pressed an urgent kiss to her mouth as he dropped his hands to her silk blouse. Fisting the material, his fingers fumbled for buttons. "Fuck it," he growled, and tore the material apart, buttons flying off fabric.

"_Noah,_" she gasped, shuddering with desire. Her lips curved a wicked smile as she tugged on his collar, sliding her hands down and returning the favor with his shirt.

He shoved her blouse down over her shoulders, down to her elbows, her arms bowing behind her.

"_Noah_," she protested. "What are you –"

He tugged the blouse down to her wrists, wrapping the fabric around itself and her wrists to bind them behind her, thrusting her breasts out towards him. Lowering his head, he bit down on her nipple, covered in a thin layer of lace.

Arching towards him, she groaned, heat rushing to her core in a flood of wetness. "Noah," she begged. "Let me –"

He bit down again until she whimpered, brushing her bra straps down to her elbows and the lace cups down from her breasts. "No," he rasped. "We're sober this time, and you're gonna feel it, you're gonna feel me."

She sighed brokenly, squirming against him. "I did then too," she confessed. "I was scared, so scared, of what you would say, what you would feel…so I ran. I was afraid you'd break my heart."

"So you broke _mine_," he muttered.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Noah, I didn't know, I had no idea, and you went right along like –"

"The same way you did – like it never happened." He smirked at her. "You're about to make it up to me," he promised. He lowered his head, nipping lightly at her nipple before nibbling at the underside of her breast. He licked as she moaned, biting as she gasped. He wrapped his hands around her waist, grinding against her as he groaned. "Thank fuck you still love skirts," he growled wickedly, lowering his hands to the hem of her skirt and hiking it up to the waist. "Holy shit, Rach," he swore, "lace panties?"

She nodded with a smirk of her own. "I'm seeing Finn tonight," she said breathlessly.

Unbuckling his belt, Noah shook his head. "No, you're fucking _not_," he ordered harshly. He unbuttoned his fly and lowered the zipper as Rachel whimpered. "You're lucky if you're _walking_ by the time I'm through with you," he hoarsely groaned, grabbing a condom from his pocket before dropping his underwear and pants to free his erection, sheathing himself in latex as he panted against her. "Thanks for wearing lace," he breathed, curling his hands around the two halves of the seam. With a grunt, he tore them apart. "Crotchless?" he teased, cupping her ass and lifting her up against the wall as she gasped.

"_Ohhh,_" she moaned, feeling his shaft poised at her entrance. "Noah," she sighed longingly. "Please…"

He shoved inside her with a grunt, wrapping an arm around her waist, forcing her arms further away from her body. Her breasts pressed against his chest as they both groaned.

"Shit, _Rach_," he growled, pushing her down against him. He bucked his hips as she whimpered, grinding her against him as he reached his arm up towards her shoulder, forcing himself deeper.

She tossed her head restlessly, gasping and sighing as heat spread like honey through her veins, clenching her inner muscles around him and laughing at his groan. "Can still…get to you," she teased breathlessly, arching herself against him so he hit just right. "_Mmmm, Noah,_" she purred, body rippling in a slow roll like a belly dancer.

Noah groaned and shuddered, pressing her harder against him as he thrust against her. Lowering his head to her breast, he caught her nipple in her teeth and bit down until her center closed around him reflexively. He snaked a hand between them to rub furiously at her clit.

Rachel's hands clenched frantically behind her as she struggled against her bindings. "Noah," she begged, "_please_..."

His gaze seared her as he stared piercingly into her eyes. "No one else would last because no one else was _you_," he bit out. "You've been the only fucking one for me for-_fucking_-ever, and you are _not_ seeing Hudson_ tonight _or any other night," he added, bowing her body so every thrust hit her G-spot. "Got it?"

She nodded, hypnotized when he stopped pounding into her abruptly.

Instead he set a slow rhythm against her, his fingers on her clit skimming lightly as a sigh. "Don't you ever again think I don't want you," he commanded lowly. He grabbed her shoulder and pressed down again, sinking himself further inside her tight passage. "You hear me?" he ground out.

She nodded again, eyes wide and pleading. "Yes, Noah, _please…_"

He lifted her off him slightly, smirking as she mewled in protest. "Shhh…" he soothed.

She shivered in recollection, her gaze latching onto his.

He bit his lip as he thrust hard against her, setting a brutal pace with his hips as she jerked and squirmed. "_Fuck, _Rach," he rasped, arm tightening spasmodically against her as his groin clenched. "I'm gonna –"

Rachel bit her lip and watched his eyes flutter shut as he groaned, her own orgasm pulsing closer. "Noah, _yes,_"she enticed, her eyes molten on his.

He pumped his hips towards her, wrapping a hand around her blouse and tugging so every thrust dragged her nipples against his chest. His hand found its way to her clit again as she gasped urgently.

"_Noah,_" she keened, writhing against him.

"_Rach,_"he groaned, the deliberate rhythm of his hips giving way to primal need.

"I want you," she moaned. "Please…"

"Fuck, Rach," he grunted brokenly, thrusting harder and deeper.

Rachel gasped as the elevator wall bit into her back, whimpering helplessly as her pussy clenched around him. "Noaaaaah…" she moaned.

He growled as his hips ground into her, emptying himself into the condom as he plastered her body against him. He kissed her roughly, laughing and moaning into her mouth, swallowing her orgiastic cries. Sliding down as he struggled to catch his breath, he fumbled for her purse and yanked it up, extracting her phone and flipping through the contacts. "Ah," he said smugly. He started typing.

"Noah?" she questioned, confused. "What are you doing?"

"Canceling your date, Rach. I can't wait to try this in a bed," he gasped with a smirk, and hit send.

***

**A.N.**: Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
